


Two Worlds: A Loss

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A fight ensues. But not everyone will come out of it unharmed.





	Two Worlds: A Loss

Y/n had no idea what happened.

It was all a blur to him.

One second, the Elders were summoning an Avatar. 

The next, an entire group of them showed up.

The screaming of the Elders was drowned out by his own fear, his body refusing to move.

Why he was acting like this?

He’d killed demons. Angels. Vampires. 

Fuck, he was friends with the King of Hell.

But there was something about the Avatars.

They had a power that no one else had possessed.

One that brought fear to every cell in his body, freezing him in place.

“Y/n!”

Dean ran over, seeing an Avatar aiming at him, and jumped, pushing y/n down just in time.

The dread that filled Dean’s heart in that moment was incomparable, coming close to losing y/n for the second time. 

Dean could ask how y/n was later. 

Right now, he had to get them both out of there.

Dean didn’t waste any time, pulling y/n up and dragging him away, hiding behind one of the pillars that seemed to disappear up into the…second sky?

“Baby? You ok?”

Y/n snapped out of his daze when Dean’s hands came down to his shoulders, looking up into Dean’s worried eyes, and nodding.

“Y-yea. Sorry”.

Dean simply sighed in relief, looking behind the pillar and watching as the Elders fought off the Avatars, the Charmed Ones attacking as well.

“We need to help them. You ok to fight?”

Y/n nodded again, realizing he had to get himself together.

“Yea. Yea. Let’s go!”

Everything moved in a flash.

Y/n and Dean storming out. 

All of them fighting against the Avatars.

Cas flew forward, managing to slash one of the Avatars, cutting him.

That seemed to confirm the angel blades would be effective.

But Cas couldn’t get a real attack in, being sent backwards by the Avatars.

Piper kept attacking, staggering a few, but nothing that was going to damage them.

Pure sent them flying, Paige and Phoebe taking on a few of their own.

Crowley and Cole worked well together, Cole in his demon form.

Everyone was getting a hit in.

But nothing was working.

No one was close enough to actually kill an Avatar, or even capture one.

Everything was going wrong.

The plan was to get one and destroy them, to weaken the collective.

Instead, the entire collective had arrived, making it practically impossible to have an offensive advantage.

Even though they’d split into different groups, there were always at least three of them together.

Y/n knew that meant they could pool their powers and be safer.

But they just needed one of them to split away.

Then he saw his chance.

There was a group together. But Prue had just sent one flying away.

That might have been the only opportunity they had.

He had to do it. 

No matter the risk, he had to find out if their plan would work.

Y/n took this chance to pour the potion onto the angel blade he had, watching as it began smoking, running forward and stabbing the Avatar before she had a chance to even look at him.

Y/n felt the angel blade pierce her flesh, suddenly stopping as if she was rock inside.

You stumbled backwards, watching as her skin began smoking black, all of it hardening, before she completely crumbled.

The rest of the Avatars stopped their attack, feeling the loss of their sister through each and every member, a rip from their souls.

They were determined to stop the ones who were fighting against their perfect world.

They could achieve Utopia.

A world without good or evil. 

A world where there was peace.

They had to defend their mission.

There was no place for anyone who would fight against their peace.

The coordinated attacking from before was long gone.

Bolts of lightning flew everywhere, energy waves and optical energy blasts filling the surrounding area.

But then they heard it.

The shrill shriek of another Avatar. 

Followed by another. 

And another.

The potions were working.

More and more were dying.

And the collective was getting weaker.

They could feel their power weakening, feel themselves slipping.

The loss of their brothers and sisters.

The Avatars flew into a rage, seeing their one opportunity.

They all turned to her, lifting their hands in unison as the energy waves burst into the direction of Paige.

There was no last smile. 

No goodbye.

Nothing like in movies or TV shows.

She simply burst into pieces.

With that, the Avatars seemed satisfied, disappearing from the Heavens and leaving the bodies lying on the floor.

No one seemed to realize what had happened, thinking they’d won.

Thinking they’d managed to drive them away, finally confirming they had a real chance now.

There were a few cheers, Elders checking on others, healing bodies.

But then Phoebe realized something was wrong.

Something was missing.

“Guys? Where’s Paige?”

Everyone’s attention was drawn to her, looking around and realizing she wasn’t there.

“Uh…”

Everyone turned their attention to Sam, who simply stared at a spot on the floor.

Piper was the one who screamed, instantly recognizing her sisters clothing.

Something clicked in everyone else, understanding what had just happened.

Y/n watched with sorrow as the sisters ran to Paige’s remaining body, a few bones, flesh, and blood scattered everywhere.

He couldn’t move.

Sure, they were just a TV show to him. 

But they were his favourite show.

And seeing this…it broke his heart. 

Filled him with pain and anger.

Prue was sat with tears running down her face, Phoebe holding Piper as they both sobbed.

Everyone else watched, knowing there was no saving her.

They couldn’t do anything.

Not now.

It was all over.

The Charmed Ones in this world were four sisters.

Not three.

There was no way the destined power could be restored.

Paige was gone.

The youngest sister had been taken from this world.

There was no way they could win this battle.

There was no way they could fix this world.

The Avatars had succeeded.

They’d won.


End file.
